DE 908 436 describes how sections forming a cage are cut from a pipe provided with axially extending ribs. According to this described method, an axially centered area corresponding to the length of the pockets is turned-out so that only the ribs remain in the finished cage. The axially adjoining sections on both sides of the pockets remain unchanged and form the side rings of the cage.
The pipe with the ribs that forms the starting material can only be produced with great difficulty in the required measuring quality. This is particularly true in the case of long pipes. Because of the ribs, the cutting process is not easy and results in high expenditure and high measuring tolerances.
In light of the foregoing, a need exists for a cage and a method of producing a cage that is not as susceptible to the same disadvantages and drawbacks as those described above.
It would thus be desirable to provide a cage for roller bearings and a method of producing such a cage that permits lower production costs and better quality.